Fudō
was a member of the group of grave robbers who dug up four of the dead Twelve Guardian Ninja. He was the brute force of the group, and was usually shown paired up with Fuen. Personality Fudō was portrayed as an arrogant brawler, an image which was further enhanced by his wild hair and bear-like stature. He had great confidence in his abilities, and despised being looked down upon. During his first battle against Team Yamato, he ridiculed Fuen for not giving him the credit he deserved for the trap. Fudō, being so reliant on his strength, tended to underestimate his opponents, thereby allowing smarter opponents to easily deceive him. Abilities Taijutsu He demonstrated tremendous taijutsu prowess, as evident from how many Konoha ninja he took down on his own. He also showed tremendous strength, as shown from how effortlessly he broke free from Yamato's wood bindings. Also, he could summon chakra into the palm of his hand to become visible and enhance his strikes. His precision of this was shown great enough to engrave a Konoha emblem in rock. Nature Transformation Fudō's battle style relied mainly on his earth nature techniques and physical strength. Despite his brutish nature, he proved to be very crafty and skilled in earth-based techniques, being able to use wide-scale techniques with seemingly no effort to help catch his opponents off guard. During the initial attack on Konoha, his earth-based prowess was shown from being able to easily take down dozens of Konoha ninja while almost casually walking towards his destination and if needed blend into the rocks and move in and out of them undetected. He can cause the ground and everything on and around it to be sucked in towards the middle of a large pit, trap a person in prison made of hard rock pillars or create a coffin made of rock sections that can crush the opponent. He can collapse caves or harden mud and rock from the ground into sharp spears. The pinnacle of his skill in manipulating earth chakra was shown from his ability to summon earth and alter it around the entire terrain to suit his team's needs though he needs a diagram of the terrain he creates beforehand and resurrect and continually create an army of zombies from slain people. Another ability of his was to utilise his earth chakra to absorb the properties of stone around him to form a skin-deep armour capable of defending him from nearly all forms of physical attacks, whilst at the same time making his strikes more destructive or create a large wall of earth to protect himself. Part II Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc Fudō made his first appearance with Fuen whilst looking for one of the four lightning chakra users of the Twelve Guardian Ninja. He later assisted his allies in their battle with Team Yamato, using his Earth Release: Wheel of Fortune to change the landscape to their advantage. After successfully trapping their targets, Fudō faced off against Yamato. He quickly took the offensive with his head-on brute strength, and Yamato's attacks were unable to bypass Fudō's stone-like armour. Fudō eventually "finished" the fight by seemingly crushing Yamato, unaware that Yamato had managed to escape unharmed. Later, during the attack on Konohagakure, Fudō played a huge part in the invasion, first by utilising his prowess in using his earth chakra to plough through Konoha's defences, and then by once again altering the terrain to suit his team's plan. With a new twist, Fudō's technique summoned hundreds of undead ninja to preoccupy the Leaf ninja. Fudō then found himself once again up against Yamato. While the battle progressed the same as before at first, Yamato realised that Fudō was very susceptible to water. Yamato drenches the area, causing Fudō to sink underground and his armour to weaken. Yamato then finished off Fudō by trapping him with Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial, making a tree grow around him, crushing Fudō in the process. Upon his death, Fudō's last technique was cancelled, causing all the zombies to turn to dust and the village to return to normal.